Paul Morgan
"'''No coward soul is mine..." '- Paul Morgan as a Mutant, quoting Emily Bronte.'' Paul Morgan is a Vault 76 dweller and believed to be the remaining Resident in Appalachia. Though even he isn't entirely sure. Background Paul was born into a trailer trash family, with his asshole Dad and alchoholic mother. According to him, his Father had him brewing meth as a child and even taught him the family's recipe, a recipe that he still remembers. This got the attention of a local drug baron, by the name of 'Mr Thompson' who employed Paul's Father and Paul himself as cooks. Despite being from such an unfortunate background, he found himself being invited to Vault 76 as one of the region's 'best and brightest.' Despite his disadvantaged upbringing, Paul was a gifted chemist and scientist, to the point that even he didn't know. Those who don't know him, think of him as an idiot savant but he's in fact quite smart and is incredibly driven. Uppon being spat out, back into the world, Paul wandered with little to no purpose for a long time. However, after seeing what a threat the Scorched had become, he got to work trying to rid the world of them. He found and crafted himself a lot of powerful weapons and even salvaged some Ultracite Power Armour. He was recruited by the slowly forming Enclave and is a high ranking officer in the Appalachian Chapter of the Organization. He also encountered the Brotherhood of Steel, though he despises them for giving up on Appalachia so quickly. As the years passed by, fewer and fewer people were around. He isn't sure if anyone even exists around him anymore. It's been around two hundred years, since he went ghoul and ever since then, he's been completely alone. His only 'friend' in the whole world is the corpse of a Priest he calls 'Dilbert.' He's slowly watched Dilbert rot away to mere bones and rags and hasn't spoken to anyone in centuries. He can't even remember what human interaction is like. The first person he met, in almost two hundred years was Denis Callaghan. He found him wandering the valley of Appalachia and the two of them got talking. Denis provided Paul with a lot of information about the new world and he was able to provide Denis withsome tune ups to his power armour. The two of them parted ways, a few years back, they talk occasionally over the coms, using Mothership Zeta as a relay. Quotes Wilkes: "''How the fuck are we supposed to stop her? If she's invulnerable and all that, like you claim."'' Paul: "Fire... Lot's of it." Wilkes: "Why do we need two dozen people to operate a flamethrower?" Paul: "'''LOTS OF IT!"'' ''' Appearances The Legends of the Wastes (Part 1) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 2) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 3) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 4) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 5) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 6) The Legends of the Wastes (Part 7) Trivia * His nickname for Josey Wales is 'Billy Curtis,' who is the main character of 'The Terror of Tiny Town.' Quite ironic, considering how tall Josey actually is. * Paul's isolation has resulted in him recoiling in discomfort, at the sound of voices that aren't his own. * Paul crossdresses, to the point that it's practically normal to him. One of his favourite outfits is a ratty skirt. He also wears a woman's golfing skirt, when playing its associated sport. * Pauls mutations come from a combination of the Scorched Plague, FEV and radiation. He is one of a kind as far as mutants go. * While Paul reflects symptoms of the Scorched Plague, his body has developed an immunity that destroyed the virus in his system. As a result, he personally does not pose a risk of cross state contamination. The virus is all but dead now, regardless. * He is able to provide antidotes to the group, after they are bit by Night Stalkers, though his own recipes for antidotes are potentially risky as they contain poisons like 'anti-freeze.' He was more than willing to provide a cure for Harriot Walker. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Appalachia Category:Vault 76 Residents Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Mutants